Nightmares, Please go Away
by rolofreak1990
Summary: A jack and janet story
1. Chapter 1

Title: Nightmares, Please Go Away

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Jack and Janet

They got married after being set up by Larry and Terri who were tired of them moving around their feelings for each other. They dated for one year before Jack proposed and one year later they were married. They still live in apartment 201.

Larry and Terri

One night Larry treated Terri to dinner and that began a whole new relationship between them. After two years of dating Larry thought it was time to propose and Terri said 'Yes.' The wedding took place six months later and the two went to hawaii for their honeymoon.

Summary: Newlyweds, Jack and Janet are very happy together. Jack no longer pays rent to Mr. Angelino for the Bistro and Janet still works at the flower shop. What happens when Jack is still at work and Janet is home alone and gets raped. How will everyone cope.

Chapter 1:

"Jack!" a voice rang through apartment 201. "Jack!" the voice called again

Janet Tripper left her and Jack's bedroom wearing a yellow sun dress that went to her knees. The back was opened, but she had to get Jack to zip it up because she could not reach it. Janet saw that he was not in the living room so that meant that he was in the kitchen. She rushed into the kitchen and saw that Jack was making last minute preparations to the dinner they were having tonight. "Jack!" she said.

He jumped. "Hey Janet," he said as he turned around.

"Jack. I was calling you."

"I didn't hear you," he said as he wiped his hands on a dish towel. "What did you need?"

"Can you zip me up?" Janet asked. She turned around and Jack zipped the back of the dress. "Thank you. Is food done yet, because she'll be here in about 5 minutes, and I haven't even met her yet and I just-"

"Janet," he said. Jack placed his hands on his wife's cheeks. "Janet, Relax. Just relax. Everything will be okay."

"BUT what do you think she wants to talk to me about?"

"We'll just have to wait and see," Jack said. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Everything will be okay."

"You're right," Janet smiled as she placed her hands on Jack's cheeks. She pulled him into a passionate but quick kiss.

Janet's boss at the flowershop died about a week after her wedding to Jack. They came home after their ten day honeymoon to the Carribean and found tat their were a bunch of messages on their answering machine. Most of them were telemarketers and a few were from a couple of their friends, who invited them to go to a few places once they came back. There was one message that caught their ears. It was on of Janet's friends that also work at the flowershop. She said that their boss had died of a heart attack five days after the wedding. Now three months later, his wife wanted to talk to Janet. The door bell rang and Janet rand. "She's here."

"You get the door and I'll get dinner on the table," Jack said.

"Okay," she said. Janet rushed over to the door and opened it to find a middle aged woman with red hair standing at the door. "Hi, you must be Mrs. Johnson." They shook hands as Janet moved aside and let Ms. Johnson in.

"And you are Mrs. Tripper I presume," she said.

"Yes," Janet said. Just then Jack came out of the kitchen holding a tray with a whole chicken on it. "And this is my husband Jack. Jack this is Mrs. Johnson."

"Please, just call me Gloria."

"Okay, and you can just call us Jack and Janet," Jack said as he put the chicken on the table and then he shook Gloria's hand.

"It is nice to meet you both. And I never got to say Congratulations on your wedding."

"Thank you ," Janet said.

"Food is ready so I'll bring the rest out," Jack said. He left into the kitchen and brought the rest of the food an placed it on the table. The three sat down and ate. The first thing Gloria did was compliment Jack on the food. "This food is great."

"Thank you."

"Have you heard of Jack's Bistro?"

"Yes. I own it."

"You do? I thought it was own by a Mr. Angelino."

"It was, but I managed to buy it off of him about a year ago, so I own it now."

"That's great. No wonder the food is so good."

"Why thank you Gloria," Jack said.

They laughed. After dinner they had chocolate mousse for dessert. And after dessert and all of the dishes were in the kitchen, Jack , Janet, and Gloria sat in the living room on the couch and Gloria was sitting on the arm chair holding a large brown envelope in her hands. "I know that you were waiting all night to hear why I asked to talk to you tonight. I'll tell you right now. Before Daniel died we talked about and decided that we were going to move to Florida."

"What about the Flower Shop?" Janet asked.

"That's why I am here. A week before your wedding, he decided that he was going to give you the Flower Shop," Gloria said as she opened te envelope and pulled out a stack of stapled papers. She handed them to Janet.

Jack was speechless. "Me?" Janet asked as she looked at the papers in her hands. "Why me?"

"He always believed that you were the one person that never let him down. He knew that you would take the best care of the shop. I'm just here to finish what he started. Now the only thing that is keeping you from the shop is your signature on the last page," Gloria mentioned as she held out a pen to Janet.

Janet turned to the last page and took the pen. She signed JANET WOOD-TRIPPER at the bottom. "Congratulations, you know own the Flower Shop.' Gloria looked down at her watch and noticed the time. "Well I better get going. I have to wake up early tomorrow."

"Well Okay," Janet said. "And Thank you."

"No problem, I was glad to do this. For him...and for you." Janet showed Gloria out of the apartment and the she sat down next to Jack on the couch. "I just can't believe it. He left me the flower shop."

"You deserve it." Jack whispered in her ear." He kissed her on the lips and then on the top of her head. Janet placed the papers on the coffee table and then leaned into Jack's arms. "So..."

"So what?" Janet asked as she looked up at Jack.

"We should celebrate." he said. Janet knew what he meant by celebrate but she decided to play around with him.

"I know, we should go to the Regale Beagle, or upstairs to tell Larry and Terri." Janet said.

"Janet!"

There was a knock at the door and Janet got up off the couch laughing. "Jack I am just kidding around."

She answered the door and saw Terri and Larry standing there with big smiles on their faces. "Jack Janet we have some news," Larry said as he and Terri walked in.

* * *

A few years before, Larry's date dumped him right before they were supposed to go out for dinner, and Terri felt bad for him so she decided to go out with him and Larry took her out. When he was dropping her off at the apartment, the unthinkable happened. "Thank you Larry. Believe it or not, I really had a great time tonight."

"No I should be thanking you. If you didn't step up, I would have been alone tonight."

It was quiet, Larry and Terri just stared into each other's eyes. Terri spoke up. "Well I better get going." Terri said as she pulled her keys out of her purse."

"Yeah thanks again." Larry said.

Terri didn't know what came over her. She was seeing Larry in a new light. Terri leaned toward him and wrapped her arms around Larry's neck and her lips met his. Larry was surprised, but he responded. He placed his hand son hands on her hips. They parted. "No problem," Terri whispered against Larry's lips. She went inside her apartment.

Larry smiling went up to his apartment and had dreams about Terri that night. Terri went to bed, wondering what got into her when she kissed him. Tonight something made her attracted to Larry, maybe, it was because he was a perfect gentleman. Larry asked Terri out on another date and she accepted. They started to date for the next 1 ½ years, and one night Larry asked her to marry him. She said 'yes' ad they got married six months later. Now it was one week after their one year anniversary, they had news to tell Jack and Janet.

* * *

"What news?" Janet asked.

"We're having a baby," Terri said with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh my God that's great."

"Congratulations." Jack said.

Hug, Kisses, and Handshakes went around. "How far along are you?" Janet asked.

"Three months." Terri said. "So in six months we'll be having our baby."

"That's in February." Jack said.

The 4 continued to talk for the next few hours, until it was about 10:00. "Larry, Hon we better get going. I have to get some sleep."

"Yeah. You're right. Alright, Jack Janet we'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." Jack said. Larry and Terri left.

"Well that came sooner than I expected." Jack said.

"What, Terri pregnant?"

"But not so soon."

"But they have been married for a year. And these things are unexpected.." Janet said.

"What about us?" Jack asked as they entered their bedroom.

"What do you mean?" Janet asked as she sat on the bed and took off her shoes.

"Us. Do you want to have a baby?"

Janet turned and looked up at Jack. "Yeah. I do want to have a baby. I always have."

"Well..." Jack paused. He climbed on top of Janet. "Why don't we get started."

"I would be glad to." Janet said.

Janet reached up and kissed Jack soon, the only sound that was heard was the two making love.

"I love you Jack."

"I love you too, Mrs. Tripper."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It was now two months later and Terri was now five months pregnant.. She and Janet were sitting in the living room of Terri and Larry's apartment. Jack and Larry were at work. Terri called in sick and Janet didn't have to go to the Flower Shop for another few hours. "So did you find out what the baby is?" Janet asked.

"Yes," Terri said. She gently patted her stomach. "This one is a boy. We already started a nursery for him."

"You have?"

"Yeah. So far it's painted and that's pretty much it."

"I take it Larry is happy."

"He is. He's as happy as can be."

"You know I never thought that Larry would be the type of guy to settle down and have a family. Ever since you started to date, he really has changed."

"Yeah. But you know about a year after we started to date, her told me that this is what he really wanted. He wanted to have a family to love, and one that would love him back," Terri said. "And I used to think the same thing about Jack."

"Yeah, that's true. I never realized how much alike he and Larry are," Janet announced.

"That's true. So, are you and Jack planning on having on a baby any time soon?"

"Actually, Jack and I have been trying to have a baby."

"Really? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well, we wanted to keep it a secret until I was pregnant. But we're still trying."

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Jack and I both want a little girl," Janet smiled.

"Jack? He wants a girl?"

"Yeah. I know. He surprised me too."

"Well, Larry always wanted a little boy, and he's finally getting one," Terri said as she rubbed her stomach.

"You never told me how you two started to date. You never liked him and now here you are married to him."

"Well, it was March 20th, you and Jack were working late and I didn't have anything to do. Larry had reservations to a restaurant, but his date cancelled on him. I felt bad, and I didn't want him to be alone that night so I went to dinner with him," Terri explained. "That night, believe it or not, he was a gentleman. I saw a side of Larry that I never thought I'd see. And I fell in love with him." Terri said as she took a sip of her water.

"That's so sweet."

"I know. He's a sweetheart."

"The two continued to talk for the next two hours. They talked about their husbands, marriages, their future kids and pretty much life." At the flower shop, while she was in her office, she got a call from Jack. She was sitting at her desk and filling out a form for a new shipment of flowers for he next month when there was a knock on her door. "Come in."

"Janet?" the woman said as she stuck her head inside of the office.

"Yes."

"Your husband is on line 2."

"Okay. Thank you." Janet stopped and picked up the phone. "Hey Hon, what's up?"

"Hey Janet. I just wanted to tell you that have to work late tonight."

"You do?"

"Yeah. There's a big party tomorrow and the people throwing the party want us to cater. So I have to get all the food ready."

"Okay. Well I don't go home until after closing anyway. What time do you think you'll be home?"

"I don't know. There's a ton of work to get done and unless I get another worker in here I won't get home until after twelve."

"Well Okay. I'll see you then."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The two hung up the phone and got back to work. Janet got home at around seven. As soon as she walked in the door the telephone started to ring. She rushed to put down her bag and pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Janet it's Terri."

"Hey."

"We know Jack is working late, and Larry and I were wondering if you would join us for dinner."

"Yeah. Thanks."

"No problem. Dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes."

"Okay. See you.

"Bye."

Janet hung up the phone and decided to go and change before she went upstairs. While she was in her room changing a man quietly came into the apartment. He closed the door and walked over to the phone and pulled out a pair of wire cutters from his pocket. He cut the telephone line so know one would be able to call. He walked over to Jack and Janet's bedroom and surprised Janet. He hits and struggles with her. Janet gt free and runs out of the bedroom and is about to scream when the man comes up and covers her mouth. He pulls her in to Terri's old bedroom where he rips of her clothes, hits her some more and then he rapes her.

When he is done, Janet is lying on the bed, in so much pain she can barely move, and she is crying. The man then takes a blanket and says, 'I wouldn't want you to get cold," in a sarcastic voice. He was about to leave the bedroom but stopped and said, "Remember, it's not you I just really hate your husband."

Janet, even thought she is in too much pain too move, she still tries to get off of the bed but instead she falls. She had a weak voice and tried to call for help but it came out as a hoarse whisper.

She knew Terri and Larry would come soon because she was supposed to be upstairs at their apartment about 15 minutes ago.

Meanwhile Upstairs:

"Larry something must be wrong with the phone, I can't get through."

"You can't?" Larry asked.

"No."

"She'll be up here in a few minutes."

"Larry something is wrong. It takes two minutes to get up here and I have been trying to call for the past five minutes, plus she is 15 minutes late."

"I'll go check up on her." Larry said.

"I'll come with you."

Larry helped Terri stand up from the couch and they rushed downstairs.

"Janet?" Terri asked as she came into the apartment followed by Larry. 'Janet?" she called again.

Larry heard a faint voice. "Help me please."

"Did you here that?" Larry asked.

"Hear what?"

"It's coming from over here." Larry said.

They walked over towards the two bedrooms. Larry stuck his head in Janet's bedroom and Terri walked into her old room. She saw Janet in between the two beds and called, "Larry!"

"Terri please help me."

Terri kneeled down next to Janet as fast as she could. When she did Larry came in. "I'm going to help you Janet."

"Janet?" Larry asked as he kneeled down next to Janet. "Janet what happened? Who did this to you?"

Janet started to cough and more tears came out of her eyes. "I don't know. I was r-raped." It hurt Terri to see her best friend in so much pain. She started to cry. Janet had a cut on her cheek and she had bruises that started to form on her body.

"We' re going to help you," Terri asked. "Can you move?"

"No," Janet said. "It hurts too much."

"Larry can you get her to the couch?"

"Yeah." Larry said. He help Terri stand up so he could get full access to Janet. Keeping the blanket wrapped around Janet, Larry picked her up, and Janet groaned in pain. "I'm sorry Janet," he said.

Because of all of the pain she was in, Janet passed out before Larry got her to the couch. "Terri call an ambulance." Larry said as he laid Janet down on the couch.

'Okay," Terri rushed over to the phone. Right now she wasn't thinking straight. She was a nurse so she was used to seeing things like this, but it hurt her even more because the person hurt was her best friend. She picked up the phone only to find that there was no dial-tone. She looked at the telephone wire. "Larry. The wire has been cut."

"Okay. In that case. Stay here, I'm going to go downstairs and use Mr. Furley's phone."

"Just hurry," Terri said and Larry nodded and left the apartment.

Terri sat by Janet's side and waited for Larry to come back up. About five minutes later, he and Mr. Furley came in through the door. "I called and ambulance and I couldn't get a hold of Jack."

"Okay." Terri said.

"When did this happen?" Mr. Furley asked.

"Sometime within the last 20 minutes," Terri said. "That's all we know."

It was quiet until the sound of an ambulance was close by. Janet was taken to the hospital.


End file.
